The GREATEST STORY EVER, by me
by BestStoriesInc
Summary: Spy wants revenge after the events of the best story ever. Its up to him and some old friends to get it. Sequel to the BEST STORY EVER.
1. Chapter 1

THE GREATEST STORY

EVER

by me.

Are you ready, for the greatest, most action packed, filled with romance, and of course, your favorite, VIOLENCE filled story ever?. This story will blow your mind. And your heart. Have a doctor nearby.

Sequel to the Best Story Ever.

by.

me.

AN: This is a troll fic, now quit your whining.

After the events of the best story ever, our heroes are living in their mansion after the money they stole from spy after they killed him after the spy attacked sniper. They now reside in the dining den, where they are in a hot tub.

"LOL PLEB SPY xDDDDD" said Sniper.

"waz nut pleb h3 wuz goot beut ei wez barter." said Heavy.

"mumble mumble, mumble mumble mumble radda radda radda" said Pyro.

"Aiz wundr heow duz iz the meddik doinn? with his pain machin for spar." said Engineer

back at medic labs co. inc. copyrighted 2152

"German words you stupid spar lululullululululululu" said Medddik

"you suck snort snort" said spy

translation from french to english: you suck.

"german words german words im gonna flip this switch and the pain will go upper." said medic menacingianylyly.

"noooooooooo...snort" said spy

translation from french to english: noooooo

zap boom crackle pop rice krispies

then lightning filled the air above medic and the spar and then it explodedededed

"german words uh oh that wesnt sarpasd two hapennn." said medic soupriced.

"hahahahahhahagagaghgagahahahggagagahaha snort i am free snort" said spy

translation : hahahahagahagajgaagaha i am free

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouooooooooo" said maedic.

kaboom bam boozled bam goes the gun

"ow im ded" says maedic

"hahahahahehrhahehahrhahdhsnortehahdhahehdhahehdhaehdhahahdhahdhahehhahd" said spy

translation: hahahahdhahdhhahahdhahdhahdhahshahahd

"im gonna talk english so the author has less trouble lul rekted to deathed" said spy

Spy runescapes down the hall of medic labs co inc copyright 1111 and then faces the guards which are robots but secretely they are actually dead people in costumes with brain chips to make them mov3 lol. the spy is like: "uh oh this cant be good oh wait" boom bam punch slap kick

Robot but dead person 1: hahahahehahehahehhahah u died.

robot 2: lul nuub get rektttlled

then, out of nowhere:

"u havin a gigl thar m8" says ... GASP! THE SPY!

robot 3: wait what

"ill bash yer fookin hed in m8, oi sware un m3 mum." says spy. He used the deceased doorbell!

robot 4: lul no il punch u gain.

"like thats ever going to happen." says a mysterious voice.

It's... SHREK!

Robot 1: we will destroy you m8tey.

"Oh really?... you and what army?" says Shrek.

Robot 1 looks behind him. All of his robo friends have turned into inside out cats.

"This is the part where you run away." Shrek whispers.

LATER:

"thanks m8tey" says spy.

"any time crocodile" says Shrek.

Shrek eats some cheesecake, drinks some coke, and shoves a bag of doritos up his nose and then flies away on his Giant Oversized Big Scary and Pink Rocket Ship.

"hahahehahehaheh time to revenge on the guys who killed me" saiys spy

To be Continued in further chapters.

Let me know who should make an appearence next, from yourself to Demomans third eye from the illuminati.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Story Ever

chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY ON THE GREATEST STORY EVER BY ME

"German words that wasnt supposed to happen"

Medics pain machine for spy has broken and spy is free. The Medic is dead, and Shrek helped defeat the Robot Guards.

"Taim to revng de guyz whoo kild m3"

Spy leaves the base in search of red's humble mansion home. But what he doesn't know lies ahead. Spy finds a homeless man on the street. Being the Mentlegen he is, Spy gives him some money to buy a nicer hat. Spy saw that this homeless man is vunerable. A secret message was written on the money.

"hey skrub luook at the pyramiid ting on da dolla. Illuminarty is out there. prepoor urself. m8."

The Homeless Man made sure he was safe, for he was a target of the illuminarty. But the new target is spy! Because you know he alerted someone of illuminarty. Word spread quickly from Illimunarty undercover spies, not to be confused with spy, and soon the leader of the illuminarty, Demo's third eye, was gathering troops for the assassination.

"HEY MASTR HOWE ABUT THIS WE SEL HIM BURGAR AND DEN HE EET AND IS ARE ACTUALLY POISEN!" said the illuminarty soldier.

"LIKE, TOTALLY NO! 2 OBVI. WE NEED 2 JUST LIKE POP HIM WITH MY BROTHERS AIRSOFT PISTOL. NOW IF YOU EXCUUUUSEEEE ME, I'M GOING TO STEAL MY BROTHERS XBOX CONTROLLER AND GET SOME 3D IMAX GLASSES AND PRETEND IM A GAMER GIRL #SELFIE" said the Demo's third feminine eye.

"k" said illuminarty soldier.

Spy continues to casually walk down the street. Nobody expects a thing. He is obviously french so no one understands his language. He is speaking to an old pal that will help him travel.

"Snort Snort how it going old pal." said Spy

"Wow." said ?

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
